Because of Dream
by JinaneeKim
Summary: Chanwoo ngambek sama Yunhyeong gara gara mimpi? its iKON fanfict! Yunhyeong-Chanwoo / YunChan my first iKON fic.. enjoy it


Title : Because of Dream

Main Cast : YunChan /Yunhyeong x Chanwoo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi ,typo dimana mana, gasuka yaoi gausah baca..

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, Agency, dan orangtuanya masing-masing :3 . Tapi cerita ini punya saya :v

YunChan

Seorang pemuda tinggi bernama lengkap Jung Chanwoo itu tak kunjung melepas pandangannya dari benda kuning yang bernama Spongebob. Padahal usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun.

Jika pemuda seusianya yang lain lebih suka menonton film dewasa yang lebih menegangkan atau mengerikan, lain lagi dengan Chanwoo. Chanwoo lebih menyukai film kartun yang banyak digemari oleh anak anak. Chanwoo juga masih sangat polos, Chanwoo adalah orang yang sangat mudah percaya dengan kata-kata orang lain. Tapi karena sifatnya yang begitu baik dan ramah, tidak ada yang tega menyakitinya.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Chanwoo menekuk wajahnya ketika acara menonton filmnya terganggu oleh suara getaran ponselnya.

Dengan wajah kesal, Chanwoo mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Chagiyaa..."

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya

'Yunhyeongie Hyung '

Mata Chanwoo membulat sempurna.  
Wajahnya yang tadi ditekuk sekarang menjadi bersinar (?) Dengan cepat Chanwoo menempelkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya

"Hyungiee!"

"Wae Chagi? Mengapa tadi diam?"

"Ani hyung, tadi Chanie sedang asik menonton spongebob tiba tiba ada yang menelepon, lalu Chanie mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. Jadi saat Chanie tau kalau yang menelepon itu hyungie, yang tadinya Chanie kesal, sekarang tidak kesal lagi."

Ujar Chanwoo panjang lebar. Terdengar suara kekehan dari pemuda seberang sana. Siapapun yang mendengar penjelasan dari Chanwoo pasti akan gemas dengan kepolosan pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Emm.. hari ini hyung bosan.. hyung kerumah chanie ne?"

"Ne hyung! Cepat kesini hyung.. chanie merindukan hyung.. "

"arraseo, tunggu hyung ne chagi.. sampai bertemu dirumahmu nanti. Saranghaeyo"

"Ne hyungie.. nado saranghae."

Pip

Chanwoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menonton film yang tadi sempat teralihkan.

Oh ini adalah episode yang paling Chanwoo sukai. Bisa dilihat dari mata Chanwoo yang berbinar.

Episode tentang Spongebob yang bisa keluar dari mimpinya dan bermain ke mimpi orang lain dan sayangnya, kedatang spongebob dimimpi mereka itu membuat cerita dari mimpi mereka hancur .

Lama kelamaan Chanwoo merasakan matanya menjadi berat. Kebiasaan Chanwoo setelah menonton film, biasanya Chanwoo akan mengantuk dan tertidur.  
Saat ini pun Chanwoo sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

... 

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek..

"Annyeong Haseyo Ahjuma"  
Ujar pemuda tampan bernama Yunghyeong.

"Annyeong Yungyeong ah.. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku eomma saja?"

"Ah ne.. Eomma. "  
Ujar Yunhyeong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau pasti ingin bertemu Chanie ne? Ayo masuk.. Chanie sedang menonton Spongebob"

Eomma Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong memasuki rumah sambil berbincang-bincang  
Sampai didepan kamar Chanwoo, Eomma Chanwoo meninggalkan Yunhyeong sendiri.

"Kau tau kan Chanie tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya? Jadi tidak perlu mengetuk. Chanie tidak akan marah. Yasudah Eomma tinggal ne.."

"Ne kamsahamnida Eomma.."  
Ujar Yunhyeong sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Cklek..

"Chagiya~ aku da-"

Ucapan Yunhyeong terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cintai tengah tertidur pulas dengan TV yang masih menyala.

Yunhyeong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunhyeong mendekati Chanwoo yang sedang berada dialam mimpinya.

Chanwoo menggeliat saat Yunhyeong mengelus pipinya. Yunhyeong mengangkat tubuh Chanwoo menuju tempat tidurnya. Saat akan melepaskannya, Chanwoo menahan tangan Yunhyeong agar tidak pergi kemanapun. Tentu saja tanpa sadar.

Akhirnya Yunghyeong ikut berbaring disamping Chanwoo dan memeluk tubuhnya.

...

"Aaaa!"

Yunhyeong terlonjak kaget ketika Chanwoo tiba tiba bangun dan berteriak.

"Chanie waeyo?"

"Hyung!"

Yunghyeong bingung ketika Chanwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Waeyo Chagi?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanwoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menduduki sofa yang berada didepan TV.

"Eh? Chanie kenapa?"

Yunghyeong mengikuti Chanwoo yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada. Chanwoo juga membuang muka ketika Yunhyeong menatapnya.

Yunhyeong yang bingung dengan sifat Chanwoo pun mencoba mencerna apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan.

'Aku masuk kekamarnya, melihat dia tidur, mengelus pipinya, mematikan TV nya, memindahkannya- ah! sepertinya dia marah karena aku pindahkan.'  
Batin Yunhyeong

"Chanie-ya.. chanie marah karena hyung pindahkan ke tempat tidur?"

Chanwoo menggeleng

"Karena hyung mematikan TVnya?"

Chanwoo kembali menggeleng  
Yunghyeong berpikir sejenak

"Umm.. Apa Chanie marah karena hyung datang kesini?"

"Aniyo hyung!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hyung! Dengarkan ya.. Jika hyung sedang bermimpi, tidak usah mengunjungi mimpi orang lain dan mengacaukan jalan ceritanya! Itu mengganggu hyung. Sungguh.. "

Jelas Chanwoo dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan -menurut Yunhyeong-

Sebenarnya Yunghyeong tidak mengerti apa yang Chanwoo katakan, tapi ia mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan Chanwoo.

'Masuk kemimpi orang, mangacaukan jalan ceritanya, eh bukankah sebelum aku kerumah Chanie, dia sedang menonton Spongebob?'  
Batin Yunhyeong

"Chanie-ya.. tadi kau menonton Spongebob episode apa?"

Chanwoo berpikir sejenak.

"Tentang mimpi hyung."

Huh!?

'Oh tidak! Chanie ku sudah terpengaruh oleh benda kuning menyebalkan itu!'

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya.

"Chanie ya.. apa kau percaya jika seseorang bisa keluar dari mimpinya sendiri dan memasuki mimpi orang lain hmm?"

"Tentu saja hyung! Spongebob juga bisa.."

"Chanie.. apa chanie pikir jika apa yang terjadi di film Spongebob itu bisa terjadi didunia nyata?"

"Chanie baru saja mengalaminya hyung."

"Coba Chanie ceritakan mimpi Chanie pada hyung."

"Chanie sedang menggambar dikamar lalu Yunhyeongie hyung datang. Yunhyeongie hyung bilang ingin membantu Chanie menggambar tapi malah merobek kertasnya!"

Yunhyeong terkekeh ketika mendengar penjelasan Chanwoo.

"Chanie bermimpi seperti itu karena saat Chanie tidur, Chanie sedang menonton episode itu, dan mungkin jika Hyung yang memasuki mimpi Chanie berarti Chanie sedang memikirkan hyung ne?"

Chanwoo membulatkan matanya

"Benarkah begitu hyung? Jadi bukan karena hyung bermain ke mimpi Chanie?

"Tidak sayang.. Hyungie juga sering memimpikan Chanie.."

Yunhyeong mengelus surai hitam Chanwoo dengan lembut.

"Jinjja? Ayo ceritakan hyung!"

'Mati kau Song Yunhyeong'  
Batin Yunhyeong

Sejujurnya Yunhyeong memang sering memimpikan kekasih manisnya itu, tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali bagaimana jalan cerita mimpinya.

Ting(?) -Anggap aja itu suara lampu diatas kepala/?-

Tiba tiba saja sebuah ide terbesit dalam otaknya.

"Umm hyung bermimpi kalau Chanie dan Hyung Berciuman!"

Chanwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Chanie sering mendengar kata berciuman tapi Chanie tidak pernah tau bagaimana melakukannya"

Yeah.. Song Yunhyeong telah berhasil memasukan Chanwoo yang polos ini kedalam perangkapnya.

"Chanie ingin mencobanya?"

"Umm"  
Chanwoo mengangguk dengan lucunya.  
Sementara Yunghyeong bersorak dalam hatinya.

"Pejamkan matamu"

Chanwoo menuruti perkataan Yunhyeong. Kini Chanwoo sedang menutup matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Yunhyeong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanwoo. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan...

Cup

"Hyung!"

END

.

.

.

.

Yoohooo..!  
Ini fanfic pertamaku..!  
Gimana? Itu aku buat waktu ngeliat spongebob episode yang mimpi itu.. /ketauan suka nonton spongebob/  
Apa masih ada yang kurang? Bahasanya gitu atau tanda bacanya atau apanya? Mian ne kalau masih berantakan. Ini fanfic pertamaku sih.. jadi kalau masih banyak kekurangan harap maklumi ya..

Jangan lupa review yaa!  
Satu review dari kalian itu sangat berharga!

Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain~  
Love ya~


End file.
